


thine eyes of mercy

by WaterFowl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Rey is his answered prayer, The Force, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterFowl/pseuds/WaterFowl
Summary: It gets overlooked sometimes, that for Ben Solo, in all probablily, his encounter with Rey is not only a deeply emotional (and sensual!), but also a deeply spiritual experience.





	thine eyes of mercy

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: A tiny drabble that wouldn’t let me go, spawned by the idea, that in all the flurry of love and angst in the air, it gets overlooked sometimes, that for Ben, in all probablily, his encounter with Rey is not only a deeply emotional (and sensual!), but also a deeply spiritual experience. She’s literally the answer to his prayers (to be free of ‘this pain’ ). For his is, as we see in TFA, a quite fervent religious attitude to Force apprenticeship (priesthood). This is the guy we get a first personal glimpse of in a ‘confession booth’ - ‘forgive me, Grandfather, for I have sinned’. So, the end of TLJ happens and, here we go…

He prays a lot these days. More than he’s ever pleaded with the Force for guidance, more than he’s ever appealed to the Chosen One for deliverance of his conflict and pain, he now begs to never see her again.

Supreme Leader of their doomed galaxy, he’s now past pride. He’s been past hope for years till she barged into the haunted shadows of his existence and set them ablaze with her passion, and fury, and light. Only to leave. Alone again, he’s past hopelessness either.

Not more so, however, than he is past belief. In the benign wisdom and purpose of the Force. The Force is ruthless and cunning, and unrelenting. He knows it now. He’s been punished with the cruelest stroke indeed. With the sliver of balance so fulfilling, of contentment so perfect, of a future so full of promise. Having lost it he is undone to nothingness. A viscous void of agony. So, he prays for mercy. To toil his lot in solitude. To never endure that glimpse of grace he was bestowed be taken back by her stern gaze or by her indifference.

It’s a small kindness to ask of the almighty Force. But it’s not to the Force he prays anymore.


End file.
